


Moment

by sienna



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bond is a stalker, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna/pseuds/sienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bollocks is what runs through Q's mind, the moment he walks outside with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lincesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/gifts).



> Disclaimer: James Bond and associated characters belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Cannot do fluff but here goes. :) For Lincesque since she wanted fluff and jacket fic. :)

Bollocks is what runs through Q's mind, the moment he walks outside with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

He's not surprised that he's the last one to leave the building. Again. But he couldn't leave the work incomplete, especially when the prototype was still in the process of being built. Somehow the formulae weren't adding up and he had racked his brains wondering where he had gone wrong. Although he could blame his lack of productively, on the fact that the Q branch had run out of Earl Grey around mid-evening. He was certain he had brought extra tea bags this morning. Adding further insult to injury, was the fact that he had also left his jacket in the office. 

He pushed his glasses up and stared at the sky again. The rain wasn't going to be lessening any time soon. Unless he could stay and sleep in the office. However he quickly brushed the thought aside. If he couldn't survive without Earl Grey for three hours, how would he be able to cope for the next seven hours?

Bollocks. Now or never.

He quickly went down the stairs, trying to ignore the rain pelting down and taking care not to slip. It would be mortifying if he fell down and broke his laptop. Maybe he should call a cab.

"Q..."

He stopped midway and looked back to the building, almost groaning at the familiar voice but he doesn't. Bond is standing there, under the shelter, an umbrella under his arm with an amused expression on his face.

"007." Q says stiffly. He isn't sure why Bond is here of all places, since he's supposed to be in Russia but then again he had a sinking suspicion that the  mission had finished early. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come back early." Bond says blandly. He raises an eyebrow. "Where is your umbrella?"

Q bit back a sigh and walked back up the stairs to join him. Better to have the conversation under shelter, he thinks. 

"I was in a rush this morning. And I lent my spare to one of the interns." He removed his glasses and began to wipe them. His hair is wet and he feels damp strands cling to his forehead.

Bond makes a hmm sound and opens his umbrella. "Shall we go together then?"

Q paused in cleaning his glasses at the edges of his cardigan and stared at him. Or tried to any way. All he can see is a blob of black and he slips his glasses back on to see Bond raise an eyebrow as if asking, well?

"I don't think we're going in the same direction, Bond." Q says. 

"I can make an except-" Bond pauses, frowns then steps closer to him. "Your clothes are wet."

"One would expect that, if a person stands in the rain without an umbrella, Bond." Q replies dryly as he brushed droplets off his shoulders.

"You're going to get ill, Quartermaster." Bond murmurers. "Hold the umbrella..." 

"I have a cardigan." Q says but he accepts the umbrella regardless. 

Bond makes a scoffing sound and ignores him and before he knows it, he feels the weight of Bond's jacket settling on his shoulders. The jacket is heavy and he feels the warmth of Bond's body heat. He tries to remain detached and aloof during this process, but he is suddenly conscious of Bond's proximity and he relaxes when Bond pulls back, but then tenses again when he feels a light pressure on his head. They're standing close enough for him to catch the scent of Bond's cologne.

"What about you?" He asks, once Bond steps back and he notices that Bond is wearing another jacket underneath, however it looked thin and he wasn't certain that it looked warm enough.

He rather not have M breathing down his back for allowing one of Her Majesty's Finest agents to fall ill. 

"I survived in colder conditions... and we can't have the Quartermaster getting ill can we?" Bond replies, taking the umbrella from him with a smirk. 

"Twat." Q says and he can't help but smile.

"Shall we?"


End file.
